Ghosts and Shadows
by Legkicker
Summary: Stray and disillusioned after her struggle in the arena, Katniss faces new problems at home. The Capitol knows she was affiliated with the disappearance surrounding Gale and Lucerna, and they want answers. With no sign of Umbra, President Snow is free to carry on his ways. Will he return in time to jump-start the rebellion before the Quarter Quell? - Sequel to "Bows and Snares".
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

**Prologue**

* * *

**Shooting** pains scream up my spine as I fall to my knees before my interrogator. He shouts at me to stand up, but I only hear the sound of my fading heartbeat and shallow breathing. Blood continues to trickle from my nose, dripping down and falling from my chin. Its bitter taste floods my mouth, and I collect it up but fail to spit it out. Instead, I just cough it up pathetically.

"Alright, Girl on Fire, you better start talking. Get up!" the Peacekeeper shouts. I hear him un-holster the pistol on his side, clicking back the hammer and holding it to the side of my head. Little does he realize, I don't care much for his empty threats. If he wants to kill me, so be it. I'm done with this struggle.

I'm shocked when a familiar voice enters the room, and all other sounds fade away. It's as if everything is gone, and time freezes. I'm whole again, my protector here to take me from this nightmare.

"Hey," he says quietly, kneeling down in front of me. I look up at him through my tears and swollen eyes. He pulls off his hood, revealing his red eyes and light brown hair. It's not often I see his face, and I still have yet to see underneath the face-wrap.

"Well," he lets his eyes fall to the ground, "I didn't expect you to quit so early. Lord knows if I was here you'd be standing beside me."

He's not real, I know he's just an illusion of my concussion. But I wish he were here, and even if he isn't, just seeing his image fills me with hope.

I can barely speak, blood splattering the floor as I do, "B-but, you're not. You're gone."

My words hurt him, I can see it in the way his eyes flicker like the dying embers of a fire. His sympathy just makes me want to curl up into a ball and weep.

"I know," he reaches to touch me but his hand stops just inches from my cheek, "Soon. Not yet, you have to stay strong."

He sits in front of me for a few moments longer before looking up at the man holding a gun to my head. He hasn't noticed Umbra, because…he doesn't exist. Instead, the man is shouting words that are mute to me. But Umbra looks worried.

He stands suddenly, "Come on, get up Katniss. You're not about to let a few bruises keep you on your knees."

I just look up at him and shake my head, "I-I-ca-"

"Don't say it!" he cuts me off, "Do it for Gale, Lucerna, Audacia, Prim - get up!" he orders. I can't protest, I want to look up at him again, but he's gone. All that remains with me are the words he left me with.

The Peacekeeper continues to hold the gun against my temple, "I'm going to enjoy this…you have 5 seconds…"

I can either accept fate or fight it once again...

He growls in my ear, "4…3…2…1…"

* * *

**Ghosts and Shadows**

**By: Legkicker**

**Chapter 1: **The Aftermath

**Victory**, recently this is the word most commonly associated with my name. Only, this 'adjective' is never uttered by me, because I do not believe I've triumphed over anything. Exiting the arena, going in front of the crowds, telling my story over and over, only to be called a 'winner'? A 'victor'?

No, how can the crowds watching consider me a victor?

Until I find out Gale's fate, I won't even toy with that idea. Lucerna as well I suppose, for I have no idea what happened to either of them.

Umbra on the other hand, I can assure he will not be joining us in our reunion. My mind mainly focuses on Gale and what happened. So many scenarios and outcomes play through my thoughts that I have to keep myself occupied or I'll completely lose it.

But when I'm not thinking about Gale, I'm wondering what Prim and my mother are doing. Surely they're ecstatic to see I will be returning. But…they also must think Gale is _actually_ gone. And his family! How can I face them?

I can only hope that Gale has already arrived and explained to them what had actually happened. It's the only way I can return.

Lucerna, I pray she's alright as well. Especially considering Gale is at her expense, completely entrusting her to bring him home. As am I…

Hopefully she didn't have the misfortune to watch the rest of the games. I believe she'll have a hard time accepting Umbra is gone…or at least missing in action as of right now. That's what he told me, but I saw the hovercraft take his body and that was the last time I'd seen him.

Prospectively, the equivalent to that for me would be…something I'd rather not think about. But hey, at least Umbra went out the way he would have wanted. I wish he would have tried harder to find an alternative to death, but at least he died for a cause. I never cried so hard over somebody's death since my father, and it has affected me just the same.

Cato, he was such an arrogant prick. I thought Clove was bad, but Cato was pure evil. All he wanted was to fight, even until the end.

The games, Umbra told me they would never leave me. He was so right, they're all that I can think about.

Cinna was of some help, promising it would get better eventually. But how could he know? He can't, which is why I resorted to speaking with Haymitch.

Obviously, he's all the rage with the Capitol, successfully producing a victor from the poorest District in all of Panem. He drinks up the praise with a bottle of scotch. He and Effie celebrate a bit too much, always heading out to extra events and dances held around the area.

I can't keep all these thoughts bottled up inside me, it can't be healthy. Not to mention, I've also chewed my fingernails clean off. So, when I'm finally given an opportunity to approach him alone, I take it.

He's partially drunk - which would be dead drunk to the average human - walking up the stairs to his room. His unkempt blonde hair dances in his face as he shuffles up each step. Liquor stains are evident on his white undershirt, unbuttoned and revealing his rather repulsive chest.

He also wears a new pair of white slacks…also stained and noticeably wrinkled. His shoes are surprisingly not on his feet, but instead they dangle around his neck, laces tied together. What's the point of wearing shoes out to the club when he always returns with bare feet?

Oh well, I probably don't look so appealing either. My lack of sleep and showering are accompanied only by the clothing I've worn for three days straight. Lately, I've just been waiting for the trip back home, which is tomorrow morning.

My approach seems to catch him by surprise, and he flinches a little at my presence. After recognizing my face through the influence of the alcohol in his system, he gives an awkward smile.

"Hey sweetheart, what'r you doin' up so late?" he says through a slurred speech. He leans against the wall for support and takes another swig from a nearly empty bottle.

I suddenly realize I don't want to tell him. How could I? First off, he's drunk, and on top of that, this is already too much information for him to handle. What do I say? 'Hey, remember that Gale person? Yeah, well, he escaped the arena with Lucerna, just thought you should know.'

That wouldn't go over very well. There's also the possibility that our conversation may be recorded, which would put an end to everything.

He raises a brow and waits for me to answer him.

"I…need to talk to you, but not right now," I manage to get out. Still, I can't meet his eyes as I worry he may break me with a look.

Unfortunately, he doesn't accept that.

"What? I'm righ' here, we're already talkin'…" he mumbles. He squeezes his eyes shut and rubs his forehead as if he's so confused he can't think straight. Which, ironically, is probably true.

There's no real reason to stay and try to find more excuses, so I yawn, "In the morning, Haymitch."

It's my last night in the Capitol, tomorrow I wake up to present myself in one last interview before going home and seeing Gale. Hopefully…

* * *

**My** bed is warm, the soft fabrics and delicate mattress unmatched by the cave floor I was so accompanied to lying on. But there's something missing, something so obviously misplaced. I feel so unsafe sleeping without his body beside mine, knowing he wasn't sleeping but instead he was watching over me. I fidget around, tossing and turning for about an hour before the comfort overwhelms me and I drift off into the dream realm…

* * *

_**Darkness** engulfs the forest, the night sky looming over me with its thousands upon thousands of shining stars, decorating the black canvas surrounding the brightly shining moon. A strong wind blows, rustling the leaves and whispering secrets of a storm approaching. Dark-grey night clouds float across the sky, drifting in front of the moon and muffling its shine. _

_The humid air is stirred up in the breeze, kissing my skin and sending my whole body into a tingling sensation. _

_I rub my arms, feeling the world around me as I become immersed inside of it._

_Where am I?_

_The answer should be obvious, as the area seems so familiar it could be home. Only it's not, the forest tells me otherwise. The trees, the bushes, vegetation, and landscape are all a bit off._

_I'm in the arena._

_No wonder it seems familiar, I should've known just by the river running beside me. The water licks at the banks and babbles against the rocks. Without consciously thinking, I begin to walk along it, the ground slowly sloping upwards._

_Shadows from the trees are cast across the forest floor, moving each time the wind blows. Trees and branches creek as the breeze filters through, squealing in agony._

_There's another sound, coming from the woods beside me. It takes a second, but I manage to make it out. It's a voice, also very familiar. It calls my name softly, fading out to the shaking leaves._

_Then I see it, the waterfall. I'm moving towards it, the wall of rain splashing down and concealing the cave behind it. Was it calling my name? No, something inside was… _

_An odd feeling, like a presence, falls upon me and I check all around only to find that I am alone. It's just me, rubbing my arms and trying to get the tingling to stop. My heart begins to beat faster as I approach the fall, pounding in my ears._

_Could what I'm looking for be inside? I don't know if I want to find out…_

_But I have no control, something is pulling me in and I have to enter. I don't bother slipping around the water, and instead I walk right through it and feel the effect on my body. It's freezing, and I'm forced to propel myself inside._

_I open my eyes to see…_

_Nothing. The cave is empty._

* * *

**I** gasp, waking myself up in a start. My eyes dart around the room and I get myself into a sitting position. The bed is drenched in sweat and my clothing is soaked as well. My mind still lingers on the dream, or nightmare, that I just experienced.

My eyes fall to the foot of the bed, all the darkness in the room giving off a creepy feeling that I want to go away. I want it all to go away.

The emptiness in my chest aches my heart and I feel like crying. But I won't, I'm not going to start now. If I do I'll never be able to stop.

Instead, I throw the covers off and make my way into the bathroom. I strip down and jump into the shower, touching the controls and selecting a hot setting.

The panel displays the time: 2:47 A.M.

I stand under the hot spray of water and let the warmth take over. The heat causes my skin to tingle once again, and I have to keep the temperature level or I'll start thinking about my nightmare.

Suddenly, something clatters to the floor outside of the shower doors, the distorted and fogged glass concealing what lies on the other side. I jump, startled, my heart beginning to race. I slide the door open a little and peek out to see a bottle of skin-lotion lying on the ground. I must've bumped it onto the edge of the sink after tossing my clothes beside it.

Returning to the warm mist, my ears are now straining to hear every sound possible. There's nothing more frightening than taking a shower in this place. All alone, at night…bottles of lotion committing suicide.

And I've still got a few hours before Effie Trinket runs in claiming what a 'big day' it is. All I can do is let the water rain down on me and hope it drains all the sorrow and depression along with it.

* * *

**Effie** bursts into my room, "Big day, Katniss! Up, up!" she shouts with excitement. My eyes are already peeled open, they've been that way for hours as I lay in my bed wide awake. She ushers me to get ready, and I obey.

She hands me off to my Prep team who fixes me up and then precedes to hand me off to Cinna. He dresses me up in an elegant light-blue dress with a pair of white shoes. After fixing up my hair and touching on my make-up, we talk for a bit before it's time for the interview.

We don't have to go far, as the camera crew is already set up just outside my room down the hall. I walk in and greet Caesar Flickerman with a light hug.

"Good to see you Katniss, nervous?" he asks with a warm smile.

I nod, "Yes, a little."

He pats my shoulder, "You'll do fine, and again, congratulations!"

For what? For letting some guy from District 10 win the games only to let me take his place at the end? For letting some guy from District 10 save my life without hesitation? For a girl from District 10 devising a plan for her and her friend just to let my friend take a spot?

I soon realize I'm not ready to do this interview, but I have no choice as they seat me in a chair across the coffee table from Caesar. A man counts down from 5 and the cameras are rolling.

"Katniss, or do you prefer Ms. Everdeen?" Caesar begins.

A pang of regret strikes in my heart, "Katniss, just Katniss."

He nods and continues on, asking me questions about my struggle and how everything went down in the arena. We cover everything from day one all the way down to the final hours. Caesar finally starts asking questions about the alliance I was in.

"Now, from day one, it was assumed you'd be working with Gale, correct?" he asks.

I nod. Caesar begins asking me questions about Gale and it's pretty easy going until he starts asking about Umbra.

He gives me a steady look of sympathy, "And you just met this, District 10 tribute, one day? When he gave you the water bottle I presume?"

The scene replays in my mind…_"If you need to transport water, look no further."_

"Yes, that's when I met Umbra," I say quietly. This is all wrong, usually the victors of the games are so eager, so happy to be on camera and displaying their strength.

"So that night, when he, left you," Caesar pauses to let it sink in. "What thoughts, were going through your head?"

The truth would be that I'm praying he survives the escape plan, but obviously I can't say that. So I have to start the lying game…it's pretty easy, I just use what I'm feeling and thinking right now.

"I don't know, I was blank," I begin, "I couldn't believe it, even as it was happening."

Caesar reaches over and pats my knee, "I'm sorry to hear that…but, I have to ask…you knew him better than any of us, why do you believe he killed himself?"

Because he did it to save me…and that's all that needs to cross my mind before the tears begin welling up in my eyes again. This looks bad, I can't start crying.

"He did it, because," it's hard for me to not give myself away, "it was a promise."

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Thanks to all returning readers! If you're new to my stories, this is the sequel to "Bows and Snares" which can be found on my profile! I hope this was a good opening chapter, we'll see more of our favorite characters again soon!**

**Full view book cover: **postimage DOT org /image/lv4s7mfux/

* * *

**Background music: (Hunger Games Soundtrack OST): **YouTube - watch?v=RFAUzAtSz0w&list=PL7E32C4A2DFE84544&index=5&feature=plpp_video

**Thanks for reading!**

**To all the people who are reading, reviewing, subscribing, etc. I sincerely thank you! All of it is much appreciated, and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! **

**Thanks to nb1998 for the words "Stray" and "Disillusioned" as used in the description.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon! Est: (On or Before) 12/16/12**

* * *

**Please take the time to Review/Comment/Subscribe/PM or Email me with questions or ideas!**

_**- Legkicker**_


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

**Ghosts and Shadows**

**By: Legkicker**

**Chapter 2: **Familiar Faces

**After** an unenthusiastic departure celebration, Haymitch, Effie, and I are all loaded back onto the train and are en route towards District 12. I don't find that I'll miss anything from the Capitol. Cinna perhaps, but other than him I'm more than happy to leave. Especially because every second I'm on this train is a second closer to finding out the fate of my friends.

I know they're alive, I can feel it somewhere in my heart. Gale and Lucerna escaped that arena, they're both too intelligent to succumb to the weather. Still though, the trip back home was probably a grueling ordeal as well. And if the Peacekeepers caught on early enough, they may have been trailing them…which is exactly why I want so desperately to get home.

Could I really be alone after all this? I went into the arena with my best friend, my only _real_ friend, and I befriended two more people inside…the only friends I ever had, could they all be gone? I don't know if I could live with myself if I allowed that to happen. I'm not somebody who enjoys receiving favors that I cannot repay.

Of course, there's also Prim and my mother, both of which I have been craving since the day of the reaping. I'm a bit ashamed I have been more focused on my friends than family recently, but I suppose that's because I know Prim and my Mother are safe.

Or are they? Now I fill myself with the worry that they may be in harm as well...

I sit in the dining car with Effie. She keeps mostly to herself, reading over the news from the Capitol and making up a schedule we'll have to follow considering my Victory Tour will be commencing sometime in the upcoming months.

Haymitch is unsurprisingly absent, probably hung-over and asleep in his room. I decide I should get some sleep too, I haven't had much luck the past few nights and I can't take sitting here thinking like this. Perhaps I'll just watch some of the Capitol entertainment they provided…the other Games.

It's a short walk back to my quarters, but somewhere down the hallway I find myself confused and lost. For some reason I can't grasp where I am or what I was doing. Nothing seems right, and my mind draws a blank.

I resort to using the wall for support, and I blink hard to try and clear my vision. The white carpeted flooring mixes in with the cream colored walls and ceiling.

Suddenly I'm panicking, something is wrong. Everything is wavy, my sight failing me. I manage to find the doorknob into my room, quickly turning it and flinging it open.

Immediately I'm hit with a cold blast of wind and bright, white light, making goose-bumps crawl across my skin and chills run down my spine.

I use my arm to shield my eyes from the harsh weather and blinding sun, my heart begins racing.

_What's going on? A blizzard in the train?_

At first, I have to squint just to see what's going on in front of me, and I gasp as it all comes together. My room is gone, the doorway not leading into a bedroom but instead it opens up into a vast clearing covered in a white blanket with snowflakes whirling around in the wind.

In the middle stands a dark figure, his complexion too shadowy for me to make out an identity. Then I realize that the darkness and shadow like qualities _are_ the figure's identity.

"Umbra!" I shout his name, and I take off running for him.

But the moment I step out onto the snowy terrain, I feel the world before me disappear. I end up collapsing to my knees onto the white, plush carpet. The entire environment I just experienced has faded away to nothing…

Again I'm in shock, my eyes darting around the room and trying to decipher what just happened.

Everything is back to normal, the room no longer containing a snow covered meadow. All that remains of my illusion is the cold wind blowing in from the open window at the opposite end of the room. My bed and furniture replace the landscape.

I'm shaking now, my mind racing.

_What just happened? Was that Umbra?_

"Katniss?" a voice startles me. I turn around to see Haymitch standing in the doorway with an odd look on his face. I quickly stand up, stumble as I do, and brush myself off. Then I stare at him, my face matching his confused expression.

"Are you alright?" he finally asks. He leans against the doorframe and looks me up and down.

I don't fully know what to say. I resort to nodding, "I'm fine, I was just going to take a nap."

That doesn't seem to cut it, and he continues to question me, "Really? Because I'm pretty sure you shouted that boy's name…" he says.

My heart skips a beat and I can feel my face flush. I wasn't aware that I had actually called his name out loud. The last thing I need right now is Haymitch getting on my case and asking me questions.

I stand up straight, "I said I'm fine," I answer shortly. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap now."

I stare him down, satisfied when I'm not the first to break eye contact. He shrugs and shuffles off down the hall towards the bar car. I wait until I hear the door shut before closing the one leading into my room. I lock it. Then I run across the room and slam the window closed.

Yeah, I think a nap is exactly what I need.

* * *

**Though** I don't sleep much, I open my eyes to see the familiarity of my surroundings outside the window. Even if I haven't necessarily been this far out of my District before the reaping, the trees and scenery are all too similar to the ones I've hunted in.

The same anxious feeling I've become accompanied to strikes in my chest as I get myself out of bed and proceed to prepare myself. I take another shower, get myself dressed, and head out to meet Effie. She doesn't seem too pleased by my appearance.

"You spent the entire ride in your room, I expected you to dress up a little more," she observes my attire.

I shrug and take a seat across the table from her. She begins to talk about all the events we have planned in the upcoming months, but I hardly pay attention. Instead I shove a few rolls into my mouth and call it lunch.

Haymitch joins us eventually, a glass of liquor in his hand and a cookie in the other. He continuously eyes me up, probably still expecting an explanation for my outburst earlier. Not too surprisingly, it's all I can really focus on as well.

Everything seemed so real…the snow, the light, the wind, him. Was it really nothing but an illusion? It's not the first time something like this has happened since the Games…I've been seeing images of him ever since I woke up in the hospital. Every now and again I'd mistake a jacket on a coat hanger or shadowy corner of a room for him. But this is different, this was _so _real.

My mind continues pondering the event until I can feel the train begin slowing down. Immediately I'm perked up in my seat, staring out the window. I watch as the same, rusty, barbed-wire fence appears outside.

"Come on, it's time to see your District again!" Effie sings.

* * *

**Camera's** swarm the area as the train pulls into the station. I stand before the doors with Haymitch and Effie behind me.

The double-wide panels separate in front of me and we step outside. The applause and praise coming from the crowd below the platform is deafening. I can't help but smile when I see the familiar faces as I scan across the people. I see people from the Hob, Peeta, Madge…

My eyes land on Prim, who sits atop my mother's shoulders.

She stretches her arms out to me with the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face. I wave back at her, my expression matching hers.

But my smile quickly fades as I see the family standing next to mine…the Hawthorne's.

They, along with everybody else, clap and wave too. But their praise is hollow, and I can see in their eyes that they are anything but happy. My heart sinks at the sight of them, and instantly I need to know if Gale made it out.

I didn't expect to see him in the crowd, but wouldn't he meet his family first thing when he returned? Perhaps they didn't make it back here yet…it is a far walk. In fact, it's halfway across Panem. But they've had nearly a month to get here.

After a few minutes of soaking up the greeting, a group of Peacekeepers lead me down into the crowd, separating me from the people as we walk. My stare remains fixed on Prim's as I walk by. But somebody moving parallel to me in the mass grabs my attention.

Greasy Sae walks beside me, her eyes on mine. I smile at her, but she raises a brow and tries to mouth something to me. I can't make it out, so I swiftly manage to squeeze past the wall of Peacekeepers and wrap her in a hug.

She whispers harshly in my ear, "Meet me in the hob tonight."

Before I have time to respond, I'm pulled back into the escort and ushered to move on.

* * *

**After** all the fanfare and television cameras, I'm finally moved into my new home. Prim has had a hold of my hand for the past four hours, and my mother was also following me around for a while. She took a break to prepare dinner.

I took Prim for a walk down to the bakery, personally thanking Peeta for all he did to keep my family fed. Apparently it wasn't easy considering his parents were against giving handouts, but he managed to get food to Prim somehow. I'll have to return his favor soon. He kept giving me this look, like he wanted to tell me something but couldn't.

But I didn't spend a lot of time there; I was too exhausted and eager to meet Greasy Sae. So I said goodbye and walked Prim back home.

"Who was that guy? What did he look like?" Prim asks of Umbra. I pet her hand as we sit on the sofa, Buttercup on her lap. "What happened to him? Did he really poison himself?"

I shake my head, "I'll tell you some other time." I can't afford to talk about Umbra right now, it'll break me.

She lets her eyes drop to the ground and I can instantly feel the awkwardness. "I'm…sorry about Gale…" She's the first to start crying, breaking into tears and sobbing so badly that Buttercup begins meowing in confusion.

I pull her into a hug, "It's alright, don't worry…not yet." I don't allow myself to start crying, not until I know for sure what his fate was.

She cries herself out, and finally she's calmed down enough to where I'm stroking her hair and rubbing her back. I feel her begin to fall asleep in my arms.

"Go to sleep, you've had a long day," I instruct, pulling a throw over her.

She mumbles, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to see someone, I'll be back soon, I promise," I say.

* * *

**District** 12 is quiet at night, curfew permits little exceptions for people wandering the streets. I stick to the shadows, weaving in and around houses and buildings. It's quite a walk to the Hob from the Victor's Village, and I hope that Greasy Sae is there when I arrive.

I slip inside the old, abandoned warehouse and make my way to the middle. Greasy Sae's stall is in the center, and I catch her rocking back and forth in her antique, oak rocker.

She stands up and greets me with a hug, "I'm proud of you, girl."

"Don't be, but thanks," I answer. She smiles and cups my cheek gently in her palm.

She releases me and sighs, digging in her pocket and retrieving a slip of paper.

My curiosity is now at an extreme, "What is that?"

"I haven't read it myself, but a very familiar looking face delivered it to me. Told me to give it to you," she explains, handing it over to me. "I don't know, guess I'm just getting old and seeing things…"

I smile, "That's not true."

I take the paper and unfold it, revealing a note scribbled in a dark red ink: _"Meet in the forest."_

A gasp escapes my throat, and I re-read the note about a hundred times before looking back up at Greasy. But she's already gone…

* * *

**Moonlight **illuminates the silver fence outlining the District boundaries. Although it's been forever since I've walked this path, I know it like the back of my hand. I slip through the hole in the links and take off sprinting into the brush.

The sky is dark, sparkling with millions of stars that hang overhead. Trees and bushes promote a silvery glow, rustling softly in the wind. It's a warm night, the breeze sweet and gentle as it touches my skin. I'm in my old hunting outfit, with my thin, brown-leather jacket and hunting boots.

I find the hollowed log where I stash my bow and quiver of arrows, sparked with excitement when I realize they're both missing. There's only one other person who knows about that stash spot…

I'm ready to take off running again when a voice catches me by surprise. My ears perk up and I freeze, my heart stopping.

"Sorry, I'm a bit rusty, I lost an arrow or two," his voice comes like a sweet dream.

I turn around to face him, my knees growing weak. Even in the limited lighting, I know it's him. His tall, broad structure and deep voice give it away. I can see his grin as he steps into the moonlight.

At first, I stare at him like he doesn't really exist. Is he actually physically standing before me or is he an element of my subconscious mind? There's only one way to confirm his presence.

"Gale!" I shout, leaping into his arms and locking onto him like a lifeline. Joy fills my heart when I can feel his body touching mine, "Oh my God! You're alive!"

He's laughing and I'm balling, soaking his shirt with my tears. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, and weeks have passed, every moment I spent wondering if he was alive. The relief is too much for me to handle, and my legs fail me. But he holds me up and soothes me as I sob happily.

"Hey, come on now," he smiles, "I'm alive, what are you crying for?"

I keep my arms wrapped around his torso, wiping my face on his chest, "I worried _every_ second since you left. I-I can't-"

He lifts my chin up with his finger and plants a kiss on my lips. I'm a bit surprised, it doesn't feel like the one he gave before he left me. It doesn't last very long anyway, but it remains in my mind as he looks down at me with a smile.

"Aw, look at the young love Auda, didn't I tell you? Cute," another familiar, soft voice says from behind Gale.

He releases his hold and so do I.

A sly looking woman dressed up in all white clothing walks around from behind a tree and stands with her hands on her hips, "Well? Do I get hugs and kisses too?" Lucerna asks.

A grin spreads across my lips and I waste no time embracing her, and I'm a bit surprised that she's taller than I anticipated. I'm just as excited to see her, my heart lifted as she touches me. This is really all happening, they made it alive!

She rocks me back and forth, "Oh Katniss, you're such a doll!" she kisses my cheek and giggles.

I laugh, my voice still shaky from crying, "Thanks, thanks for everything…"

"Oh, save it missy," she says in mock annoyance. "There's somebody you need to meet!"

When she lets me go, I'm in shock at who I see behind her. A cloaked figure…is it another illusion? They don't look a whole lot like who I'm imagining, they're smaller and glare a bit differently.

My lip quivers, "Um-Umbra?"

The figure doesn't respond, they just shift uncomfortably, and Lucerna clears her throat to settle through the awkwardness.

"Nooo, that's Audacia," she explains. "He's a friend, we stopped in my district to collect him," she pauses for a long time before adding, "We didn't see Umbra there…we kind of hoped he was here."

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Thank you all for the reviews and follows! It was a relief to see you all come back! I really appreciate it and look forward to another long story with you guys. **

**Sorry for updating so late, I didn't utilize time management very well. I thought I could write this yesterday, but I got caught up in something and I'm sick right now so I've been spending a lot of time sleeping. But I powered through it today, only proofread twice, sorry for any mistakes. Hope I didn't miss anything important...**

The first poll for this story is up, vote on who you want to see in this sequel! If the character gets votes, you can expect to see a lot of them in this story! Thanks to any voters!

* * *

**Background music: (Hunger Games Soundtrack OST): **YouTube - watch?v=RFAUzAtSz0w&list=PL7E32C4A2DFE84544&index=5&feature=plpp_video

**Thanks for reading!**

**To all the people who are reading, reviewing, subscribing, etc. I sincerely thank you! All of it is much appreciated, and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Thanks to nb1998 for the words "Stray" and "Disillusioned" as used in the description.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 coming soon! Est: (On or Before) 12/23/12**

* * *

**Please take the time to Review/Comment/Subscribe/PM or Email me with questions or ideas!**

_**- Legkicker**_


	3. Chapter 3: Friendly Fugitives

**Ghosts and Shadows**

**By: Legkicker**

**Chapter 3: **Friendly Fugitives

**From** the shadows steps forth the newcomer Lucerna called Audacia. He shares the equipment and adorns the clothing Umbra would, his face concealed and a hood drawn over his head. He doesn't put off a very friendly presence, and I immediately feel a bit offset by his glare.

"She's friendly Auda, would you stop it already?" Lucerna orders. She shakes her head at me, "He doesn't like strangers too much."

Auda drops his eyes to the ground and leaves them there.

I turn back to Gale, "Was it a hard trip back here? Tell me everything."

He glances at Lucerna, "I have a feeling she could explain it better."

She clears her throat with exaggeration, "Well, obviously my analysis of the arena's force-field was spot on…excluding the fact that they had an invisible line we crossed over. It set off an alarm, but we evaded capture," she shrugs like it was nothing. "And we made good time down to my District. We made ourselves a pretty trashy raft and used it to traverse a river. Then we stopped in my District and got cleaned up, new clothes, and made Auda follow us."

All the information sets in and I realize just how lucky they are to be alive. I can picture them setting off the alarm, and it makes me shudder. They were close to being captured, but at least they made good time back.

Gale snatches me from my thought, "Who knows we're alive?"

I scratch my head, "Just me, and Greasy Sae I assume. I never told anybody, not until I was sure you made it…"

There's a silence that follows my answer. I stare around at everybody's faces in confusion. Gale looks to the ground.

Lucerna shifts in anticipation, "Um, so, how did the games end…did Umbra make it?"

My heart slowly creeps up into my throat and I can't meet her eyes. Truthfully, her guess would be as good as mine right now. Umbra very well may have given himself too much poison, or the people in the hovercraft might have put him down.

Rubbing my arm I try to keep my voice steady, "He…used the poison. He slowed his pulse so I could get his tracker…" I explain, and slowly the scene comes back in my mind.

* * *

_**Umbra**__ collapses to the ground, his speech beginning to become slurred. He reaches a hand down and retrieves a knife from his side, handing it to me. I take it and grab his wrist, ready to dig out the tracker. Suddenly I see the tattoo on his palm._

"_Umbra, what does it mean?" I ask quickly._

_He mumbles, "Life, Liberty, Freedom, the old world order."_

_His head falls back and he begins spazzing out like the last time I injected him with the poison._

* * *

**Tears** again form on the brim of my eyes, "He was taken by the hovercraft. That was his plan…"

My news hits Lucerna like a ton of bricks, I can see it in the way her shoulders slump down and her eyes falter to the ground. Even Gale is taken aback, his mouth dropping open in disbelief. Auda stares at me as if I just shot his dog.

Lucerna shakes her head, "God, I knew it was going to end like this. I _knew_ he was too considerate, he never even thinks about himself! What kind of half-ass plan was that?" she grows furious. "Dammit, if he's dead then we're all doomed!"

Audacia snaps to her, "That's absurd, you're calling him out before we even have confirmation."

"Oh give it a rest Auda, how do you expect somebody to overcome an entire crew on a hovercraft? And even if did he doesn't know how to fly!" she growls.

Auda lowers his voice, "He's surprised us more times than not, he'll improvise."

"Yeah, well he sure as hell surprised me this time!" Lucerna snorts.

"You never fail to give up on him, do you?" he says.

Lucerna throws her hands up, "And you never fail to defend his actions!"

"But who's always right?" he asks.

Lucerna lets her shoulders slump back down in defeat. "Yeah, but one of these days you won't be, and then what?"

Auda maintains his position, "We'll deal with that when it happens," he turns to me, "Do you have any other information?"

I try to think back to the arena, but I've been so used to trying _not _to recall it that nothing specific comes to mind. When I shake my head, Auda looks disappointed. I see a lot of Umbra in him, but at the same time there's something different.

Either it's his physical stance or the way he says things. Whichever it is, there's a noticeable contradiction when he removes his face-wrap and hood. That's something I don't think Umbra would _ever_ do.

Auda's face beneath the wrap gives reason to the cover, the skin around his mouth scarred and burned like a piece of burnt bread. His lips are curled down in a scowl, his jaw tight and clenched. I'm shocked and at the same time I sort of expected the gruesome appearance…

Lucerna follows his lead, reaching up and pulling her hood off. She stares at me with her vibrant blue eyes as she tugs her face-wrap down around her neck. She has nothing to hide unlike Auda, her lips are perfect, turned up at the corner in a devilish smirk. Her skin is flawless, making me question why she hides it.

They both stare at Gale and I, and we return the gesture. There's a certain awkwardness to it, but it dissolves once Lucerna steps up and stretches her arms with a yawn.

She looks at me. Obviously the news of Umbra's passing has affected her, and she appears to blame me some. Her voice isn't so kind when she asks, "Alright, where am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

* * *

**Sneaking** three fugitives into my district wasn't necessarily difficult. Most of the people that live here go their entire lives without being recognized or noticed by authorities. But, since I returned home, I witnessed quite an increase in security.

For example, I don't recall such a large militia of Peacekeepers roaming the streets. Normally, there are only a few active members walking about the District. Since my return, there's been dozens posted throughout the area.

And I also made the observation that they concentrated some of them near my old home as well as the new one I just moved into. They seem to be watching me, but I can't be sure. Perhaps I'm just paranoid…

Regardless of the increased surveillance, Lucerna talks me into taking her to my old home. Which I find a horrible idea considering that the Capitol probably has the place rigged with recording devices.

"So? I'll just do what I did in the arena, I'll disable them," she counters.

We sit amongst the bushes across the street from my vacant and rundown home in the back corner of the district. It's late at night and there are no Peacekeepers around. The moon shines brightly against the black canvas sky and reflects brightly off Lucerna's attire.

Gale and Auda stare past me at the house, both of their expressions giving off a look of deep concentration.

Every time Gale catches my eye he smiles, the sight of him filling me with warmth. To think I almost lost him is horrible, but to have him back is the greatest feeling I've ever experienced. No sense of relief can match up to the feeling inside me the moment I heard his voice.

I crane my neck and check to make sure the coast in clear before ducking back behind the bushes. "Well, if you do that, don't you think they'd notice and send people in after you?"

"Maybe," she shrugs, "But what does it matter? Our plan is to take the Capitol out of power, and along with it, the Peacekeepers. Why not get a head start by clearing this district?"

For a moment I think she's joking, and I give a weak laugh. But she raises a brow at me and I cover it up with a cough. She's still a bit edgy since the revelation about Umbra.

I bite my lip and think about it. The Capitol is too smart, and moving fugitives – my friends – into _my_ old house seems like the first place they'd check. But where else would be a safe place to hide them? Haymitch's house is off limits, Madge…but being the Mayor's daughter she's probably already recorded, Greasy Sae lives in the Hob, but that place is too busy and the Peacekeepers frequent it.

I snap my fingers together, "I got it, there's a place…follow me."

* * *

**Branches** and twigs on the forest floor crunch as we walk in succession through the woods. A breeze filters through every now and again, rustling the leaves and blowing my hair in front of my eyes. It hints to a storm approaching, and I hope my newfound sanctuary holds up nicely for them.

It's deep in the forest, a ways away from the District fences. There's a pond in a clearing where my father used to take me to swim as a child. Near it, there's a small structure, just walls and a roof with a small fireplace inside.

Although it won't be the most comfortable, it'll keep them away from the Peacekeepers and out of sight.

Lucerna calls from the back of the line, "Please tell me that place has a restroom, I really have to go!"

We all walk inside, tight quarters considering the small amount of available space. Auda removes a backpack from his shoulders and drops it in the corner.

"I'll see what I can gather for dinner," he offers. He turns to me before exiting, "Your hospitality is reassuring, I appreciate your help."

Lucerna snorts, "No offense, but this is a box Auda," she reaches over and pats my shoulder, "Thanks though…"

Her hand on my shoulder makes me feel a bit guilty and uncomfortable. I trusted her to save my friend, and she trusted me with hers…

"I'll get some firewood," Gale says, he takes my arm and hugs me tightly, pulling back to give my forehead a kiss. "I'm so glad you're alright…I was so worried."

I smile up at him, "I was too, but everything is going to be alright now. We'll see your family tomorrow, I promise."

He smiles and gives my cheek one last kiss before ducking out into the night. Auda already disappeared. Lucerna stares at me without even hiding it, she clearly wants answers.

"Katniss…" she says, and her voice is soft like a whisper. "You saw Umbra last. Do you think," she looks at me, "do you think he's alive?"

My heart flips again and all the feeling of relief and happiness washes away with it. How can I lie to Lucerna? In my mind I believe Umbra left us for good, I don't want to live waiting for his return and having my dreams crushed when it never happens. But, in my heart, I pray every day that one of my illusions of him will come true. I just want to see him…

My sad eyes look into her hopeful ones, "He made me a promise, that he was coming back and that it wasn't the last time I'd see him."

"He did?" she perks up, "That means he has to! Umbra never makes a promise he can't keep…"

Her sudden spark of enthusiasm catches me by surprise. She was so upset before, so hollow and lost. It was like she had given up completely and that she accepted his death…but the simple mentioning of a promise was enough to rejuvenate her.

I realize he doesn't make promises he can't keep, but there's a first time for everything. I keep that to myself, because even I don't want to believe it…

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**I REALLY apologize for this coming so late. I tried to get this written earlier, but every time I sat down to write something else would pop up...so I'm sorry about that. I also apologize that it's a short chapter and probably riddled with mistakes. I only proofread once...**

**The holidays are a hassle sometimes, but I'll try not to do this again. Hope you enjoy it anyway, and Happy Holidays to everybody!**

****No poll this week, I don't know what to make it. Nobody voted on the last one either so it was cut short...

* * *

**Background music: (Hunger Games Soundtrack OST): **YouTube - watch?v=RFAUzAtSz0w&list=PL7E32C4A2DFE84544&index=5&feature=plpp_video

**Thanks for reading!**

**To all the people who are reading, reviewing, subscribing, etc. I sincerely thank you! All of it is much appreciated, and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Thanks to nb1998 for the words "Stray" and "Disillusioned" as used in the description.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 coming soon! Est: (On or Before) 12/30/12**

* * *

**Please take the time to Review/Comment/Subscribe/PM or Email me with questions or ideas!**

_**- Legkicker**_


	4. Chapter 4: Capitol Conspiracies

**Ghosts and Shadows**

**By: Legkicker**

**Chapter 4: **Capitol Conspiracies

**Goosebumps** crawl across my skin as I walk up the road back to the Victor's Village. My extended stay in the arena exposed me to one of the harshest winters I've ever experienced. Now that I'm back home, the mild temperature just doesn't feel right.

It's hard for me to decipher warmth from the numb feeling I became accompanied to. The feeling makes me question my sanity, as well as my illusions. I briefly brought the topic up with the trio that now resides in the small structure by the pond.

Gale seemed worried, while Lucerna diagnosed me with a concussion. Auda said he agrees, he had dealt with one before.

Lucerna is usually right, from what I know. But wouldn't the Capitol have found that out first? The doctors and medics that took me after the arena revived my dying body back to 110% working condition. So wouldn't they recognize the symptoms of a standard concussion? Or, I should say an advanced concussion considering most people only receive headaches…not mirages of dead friends.

The only conclusion I manage to reach after all this pondering is that they _did _know…this is their doing. This is Snow's way of getting to me, his way of letting me know that _he _knows. Am I right or is it speculation? How could I know…

My hand snags the doorknob and pops it open. The lights are off in the house, giving the entire home an eerie appearance. I quietly move passed the living room, peeking inside to see Prim sleeping on the couch. I hope she didn't wait up for me. I'm sure mother didn't.

I take a sturdy hold of the railing as I mount the stairs, walking up carefully to avoid making the wood creak. This is the first time I've really been in the upstairs, the hallway lined with doors. I'm just looking for somewhere to sleep, so I pick one at random.

I choose the first on the right, an oak door with a brass handle. My hand pulls it down, and the door swings open to reveal a dark room. A window on the left wall allows a sliver of moonlight to illuminate the floor and cast shadows across a bed on the far side.

Blindly, my hands feel up the wall for a light switch, eventually locating one and flipping it on.

Instantly, an overhead series of lights flicker on and brighten the area. It's a nice room, with plush white carpeting and oak furniture. A desk, chairs, dressers, and a bed take up the majority of the space. A large, wooden, ceiling fan begins spinning above as I enter through the doorway.

Something doesn't feel right, and suddenly I find myself squeezing my eyes shut. I can feel my heart start beating, and my mind begin racing. Out of nowhere, the door slams behind me.

I jump and gasp, startled. But as I turn around to see it, the lights flip off and I'm left in the darkness. My entire body trembles, and I'm frozen with fear. A cold presence engulfs me, and a loud screech whines somewhere in the room.

In the dark a glint appears before me, so familiar…the voice like a dream.

"_You can't let me go, can you? I'm an element of your subconscious mind, and you believe I'm a reality," he sighs, "I'm dead to everyone else, but you fail to accept the truth."_

My lips quivers and I shake in my boots. Somehow I force myself to respond, "Y-you're alive, you're not dead-"

"_Katniss!" he cuts me off, "I'm not more alive than Cato!"_

He shouts the last words, the effect enough to launch the window wide open and allow a tornado of wind to enter the bedroom. My hair whips around wildly, and papers from the desk spiral into the air and twirl around us.

I feel myself become more agitated than afraid, "Don't do this to me! You're not real, you're not Umbra!"

"_I'm an illusion of what you believe to be exists, who you knew is gone!" he booms._

My hands ball into fists and I stare down the angry glint, "You're not my friend! You aren't real! Where is Umbra!"

Before he can answer, I quickly turn back and flick the lights on again. I wheel around to face him…but I soon find there's nobody there…the window is closed, there are no papers spiraling around, and no glint staring me down.

* * *

**Sleep** fails to take me, and I just lay in my bed all night. My mind won't stop lingering on the fact that I held an argument with an imaginative Umbra. It was so real…just like when I opened the door on the train. I could feel the wind blowing against my skin and twirling my hair, hear the papers flying around, hear his voice…see the darkness.

Who do I tell about that? What could anybody do about it?

Instead of informing my mother or Prim, I just keep to myself during breakfast. It's odd to sit down at a table with them and eat a generous meal, I can't recall the last time – if ever – that we had done it before. Prim seems very happy with our new abode, as my mother seems content.

To me though, this new home is a prison. All it does for me is remind me of the arena, and what I received for allowing Umbra to perish for me. He's the one who is feeding us right now, keeping us out of the elements in this new home, and protecting us from the outside world…as he always did.

My stomach doesn't cooperate and I don't feel very much like eating. I stand up to leave, it's about time I paid Gale, Lucerna, and Auda another visit – but my mother stops me.

"Katniss, there was a letter for you," she says, handing me a white envelope.

I retrieve it with caution, a bit confused. It's the first one I can ever remember receiving…this one signed by the President of Panem himself. He's planning to visit me, today…

* * *

**Mother** goes off in a hurry, cleaning up the house as best she can. I instruct Prim to leave, to go over to a friend's home and spend some time away. I myself get cleaned up, taking a shower and switching out my hunting attire for a cleaner set of clothes.

It's not every day that the President walks into our District, let alone our home. How does one prepare for that?

It's not long before there's a knock on our door. My mother grows pale and I take a big gulp before answering it. The door flings open to reveal the bright outside, a nice sunny day…with three Capitol locals on my porch.

Two Peacekeepers stand on both sides of President Snow. He's dressed in an all-black suit with a red handkerchief and a white rose poking out of his shirt pocket. His name precedes him, his hair all white and his full beard matching the color.

His snake-like eyes lock onto mine, his lips spreading into a wide smile.

"May I come in?" he asks.

All I do is stand back to give them room inside. He thanks me and my mother before entering; the Peacekeepers remain on the steps.

He looks all around, "What a lovely home," he smiles at my mother. Something about that sends chills up my spine.

"Thank you," she manages to get out. "Pleasure to meet you."

He nods, "You as well. Well, I don't mean to stay long. I just wish to speak with Katniss – concerning some upcoming events in the Capitol."

My mother seems to buy what he's saying, but I don't. There's no reason he'd come in person to talk about 'upcoming Capitol events'. That's why I have Effie…

Snow looks at me, "Shall we?"

I glance at my mother for a second. She shrugs. No help there, so I lead Snow down the hallway and into a study.

He shuts the door and locks it after he walks in, smiling at me as he takes a seat at the desk. I just stand in front of him, refusing to take the seat across from him.

He runs his hands along the arm of the chair, tapping on it with his knuckles.

"Oak, a sturdy wood," he observes.

I clear my throat, "Are you here to inspect my furniture?" My heart skips a beat, even I'm surprised by my words.

To my relief, he laughs, "Straight to the point, I admire that…" he stares at me for a moment longer before continuing. "To be honest, I'm here to express my remorse and offer my condolences."

My blank stare remains and he goes on.

"It's a shame your friends, Mr. Hawthorne, Mr. Nox, and Ms. Lux didn't emerge from that arena…" his eyes grow narrow, "dead or alive…"

Now my heart stops. I had expected a visit sooner or later, and I definitely expected this to be the subject matter of our conversation. But regardless I couldn't prepare myself for this. Anything I say now could be the difference between life or death for my friends. I recognize Gale's last name, and I suspect Umbra's is Nox and Lucerna's is Lux…those must be fake.

I ask in a steady voice, "What do you mean by that?"

He leans back in the chair and laces his fingers together, "Well, obviously they didn't come out alive, most tributes don't…but your friends didn't seem to _ever_ be retrieved, although they were pronounced dead."

So, President Snow clearly knows they made it out of the arena, and that it was a planned escape. But how much of that plan does he know? And how much does he know I was involved in? I can't risk giving myself away…

"Really?" I try to play it safe, "Well, that _is_ odd."

Snow doesn't seem to like my choice of words. His snake eyes pierce right through mine and he stares passed my defenses. It's as if he's reading my thoughts, and it forces me to look away. When I look back again he has a smirk and his eyes are relaxed.

"Well, as I said I admire you getting straight to the point. So I will do the same," he grows cold again, clearing his throat before continuing. "Where are your friends _Ms. Everdeen_."

My heart is jump-started again, and now it races a hundred miles an hour. My voice is a bit shaky, "What are you talking about? They're all dead..."

He sits up in the chair, "Don't play games with me Katniss…you'll hurt yourself. Tell me where you're hiding those tributes."

Suddenly I realize something. President Snow would be one of the only people to know whether or not Umbra is alive. He could tell me what we've all been questioning. But how can I ask him without giving away that I already know Gale and Lucerna are alive?

"What tributes?" I say, a little too hopefully. Oh well, it's not like I wouldn't be excited to hear my deceased friends miraculously survived the games.

He stares at me, as if he just caught what I was _really_ saying. Could he know? Could President Snow be that smart and allusive?

He licks his lips and retrieves his handkerchief, coughing into a few times and wiping his mouth. He looks back up at me, "Mr. Hawthorne and Ms. Lux have not yet been found…" he smiles at me, "Don't worry, your other friend was retrieved. You saw that."

So he did know what I was implying, and what he said doesn't tell me anything about Umbra's condition. All really did was further confirm his suspicions towards me. I'm a bit surprised he is actually sharing this information with me, because if there's one thing he hates it's admitting Capitol failures…

I cross my arms and shake my head, "Well I don't know what happened to them, we split up and that was the last time I ever saw them."

My lie seemed a bit too confident, but either way I'm all in now. President Snow has my hanging by a thread, and this is a fight I can't win alone.

He frowns at me, "Really? Do you know what you're truly asking for by saying that?"

I shake my head.

"Well," he looks up at the ceiling and leans back in the chair, "I won't lie to you, because I want you to start being honest with me," he glances at me before continuing, "When I find your friends – and I will – they are going to be executed. That much you already know. But," he smiles, "If you tell me where they are, only they will be executed and that would be the end of it. If you don't, however, when I find them myself, you'll be executed as well, with your family, along with them and their families…"

My breakfast almost reappears when he stops. I can feel the color drain from my face…this was no empty threat, President Snow could easily fulfill his vision that he just explained to me. The choice is mine…either I kill three people or I kill four families…

He grins at the effect his words have on me, and he asks me again, "So, do you want to tell me now?"

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Sorry again for another late update...I've been struggling to keep these chapters ready on time. I'll try to make sure the next on is a bit earlier, but no promises. Anyway, only proofread once again, hope you enjoy it!**

New poll up on my profile, please vote!

* * *

**Background music: (Hunger Games Soundtrack OST): **YouTube - watch?v=RFAUzAtSz0w&list=PL7E32C4A2DFE84544&index=5&feature=plpp_video

**Thanks for reading!**

**To all the people who are reading, reviewing, subscribing, etc. I sincerely thank you! All of it is much appreciated, and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Thanks to nb1998 for the words "Stray" and "Disillusioned" as used in the description.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 coming soon! Est: (On or Before) 1/06/12**

* * *

**Please take the time to Review/Comment/Subscribe/PM or Email me with questions or ideas!**

_**- Legkicker**_


	5. Chapter 5: Truth Shall Set You Captive

**Ghosts and Shadows**

**By: Legkicker**

**Chapter 5: **Truth Shall Set You Captive

**Snow's** eyes peer into my soul from across the room. His stare is unbreakable, his expression unchangeable, and his position irreversible. He now holds my fate in his hand, dangling it before me on a string. By giving me a choice, he believes he is showing me sympathy. In reality though, he's just doubling the pain.

Rain drops fall relentlessly outside. I had noticed it began pouring shortly after President Snow's arrival. I don't believe very much in coincidences…

Umbra had said, after Lucerna revealed the escape plan to us, that the victor of the arena would _forever__be a part of the games._

Unfortunately, I did not give that statement much more thought. If this is what is happening right now, what will come later down the road? I'm only a kid, how could I possible handle this situation?

_His voice sneaks into my mind, "Let Panem know, in the midst of evil, there is good, inside all of us…"_

I can still picturing him telling me that, standing outside the opening of the cornucopia. I thought he was going to die that day, that when I saw him run off I would never see him again.

Snow clears his throat in anticipation.

My hands clench into fists, "What makes you think they're alive? Even if they escaped the arena, it's too far of a trip back to here…"

A smirk crosses his face, "I have eyes everywhere Katniss, and I _know_ they're alive. But I want _you_ to tell me where that you are hiding them."

So it's a game of cards, where I have to decipher whether or not Snow's words hold their authenticity. Could he be bluffing? Does he really know where they are? If I give up their position and he doesn't already know, I'm killing them. If I don't…I could also very well be killing them.

Truthfully, there's no way out of this situation. Anything I say will affect somebody in some way and will likely cause deaths. But I'm sick of letting people die for my well-being, so I figure this is the best time to stand up and face the music.

Now I wear a smirk, "Oh really? So they escaped? Well, it's just a few kids, what makes you so worried?"

My words have the result I expected, Snow doesn't change a bit. He just shifts a bit in his chair and stares at me a second longer. And then he starts laughing, which progresses into a series of coughs that ends with him covering his mouth with a handkerchief.

When he finally recovers, he proposes the question, "So you're telling me you don't know where they are?"

I shake my head. Snow gestures for me to turn around, and as I do the door creeps open.

My jaw drops at the sight of Prim, held captive by a Peacekeeper, a gun pressed against her temple. Tears are streaming down her face, and she sobs hysterically while calling for my name. Two more armed guards enter the room, leaving Prim and I surrounded.

_No! She was supposed to be at a friend's house - safe!_

"Let her go!" I shout, I take a step forward and hear the hammer click back on the pistol.

Snow stands up from his chair, "Easy Katniss, you wouldn't want to hurt your sister, would you?"

I turn on him, now tears form in my eyes as the helplessness overwhelms me, "Let her go!"

"You know exactly how to keep her safe, tell us where they are or I start the executions early," Snow growls.

My heart is racing and my hands are shaking with tension. Either I save Prim right now or I kill Gale, Lucerna, and Auda. There's no winning here, no way out of this situation without somebody getting hurt.

This is where I need Umbra, because I can't imagine a situation too hard for him to diffuse. My mind is going through a hundred thoughts a second, sweat forming on my forehead as I stare at the gun held to my sister's head.

Something on the second floor above us crashes and we all look up. A few seconds pass and nothing happens, only later do I realize that would have been a good distraction for me to make a move. But instead Snow returns his glare to me.

"You have five seconds before your sister's life is cut short," he says.

I shake my head, "I can take you there, I'll take you where they are!"

Snow scowls, "Tell me, right now! Five…"

Prim's eyes lock onto mine, her expression so distressed and worried that it breaks me. She has no idea why I haven't already told him what he wants, probably wondering why I don't save her already. But this is serious, I can't make this call.

"Four…" Snow continues.

I sigh heavily, "Alright…"

The word alone is enough to make Snow smile and Prim relax a little. He knows he won this time, and he knows that he can always use my sister against me in the future.

"They're in the woods, in a shack by a pond," I give in. As soon as the truth is out I'm feeling horrible. But I'm better when the Peacekeeper releases Prim and she runs into my arms.

Snow pats my shoulder, "I'm sorry to cut the reunion short, but it appears you'll be accompanying me on my trip back home."

* * *

**Not** long after the secret was out, Snow had the entire shack surrounded. I had to watch the whole thing, as they beat the fugitives – my friends - to the ground and dragged them away into the hovercraft. Once they were loaded we departed from the district and the windows blacked out.

Snow had me placed into the holding cells with Gale, Lucerna, and Auda. Out of the three of them, all of which were knocked out, Auda was the first to awake.

The holding cells we are stationed in are pretty simple. Each cell is about 10 feet by 10 feet, with three lined up on each opposite wall. The front is covered by a force-field to keep captives inside, and the walls separating the cells are a thick glass. Lights hang overhead, brightly lightening the grey ceiling and floor.

I was in the middle cell, across from Auda. To his left was Gale, and to his right was Lucerna. I check the cells to both sides of me, not surprised to see they were empty.

Auda gingerly pushes himself off the ground, coughing up a good portion of blood in the process. He wipes his mouth and looks down at the splatter beneath him.

"Ah…long time no see," he says hoarsely. His eyes catch mine, and I have to look away. "Long time since I've seen my own blood. Are you alright?"

All I can do is nod in response.

He crawls over to the back wall, sitting against it and taking a rest. Eventually he looks back at me and asks, "Did you tell them where we were?"

Again all I can manage is a small nod while staring at my feet.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll be fine," he says.

They plan on executing us, how is that 'fine'? There's a lot I'd like to inform Auda of, but I can assure this entire room is bugged with recording devices.

Another body stirs, as Lucerna struggles to roll herself over. All of her white clothing is stained with dark blood, her face wrap torn and her identity no longer sealed. She stares up at the ceiling, breathing heavily.

Auda pounds twice on the wall separating them, which startles her at first, but then she hits it once in return.

"Still with me Luxi? I figured your number came up this time," Auda says.

She laughs weakly, "I'm here, unfortunately. I think I broke a rib," she says holding her stomach.

"Bones heal. You'll be fine. Start working your magic and get us out of this," he orders.

My eyes float over to Gale, who still remains unconscious. It worries me to see he still has yet to stir or move whatsoever. Watching him take a beating wasn't easy, but this is even worse. And to know I was the one who caused it…

Lucerna sits up clutching her side. She looks all around the cell, finally concluding with a snort, "Cheap."

"What was that?" Auda asks.

She looks at me, "Why, hello Katniss. I'm going to take a shot in the dark here and say this is all your fault?"

"Watch it Lux!" Auda snaps.

I look at the ground. I guess I should be happy that Auda is defending me, but at the same time it's just another situation where I'm letting people help me without my request. And all I've done for Auda so far was get him beat up.

"Right, well it's not all that bad," Lucerna's voice changes to a curious tone, "In fact, this is the fastest route to the Capitol. Too bad we'll be tortured, it's been awhile."

Auda sighs, "Yeah, but you remember Westbrook, this is petty in comparison. How long do you think it'll be before they execute us?"

My stomach churns at the way he says it so freely. To him it sounds as if this is no big deal.

"I don't know _Audacia_, I haven't exactly been tortured by Capitol officials before," she lets her head fall back against the wall, "But from my understanding, we have approximately one week…given you survive the torturing long enough. I hear they let you ask to be executed early, so you can get it over with."

Auda turns to face the wall between them, "Stop being so agitated, 'lighten' up. This is our shot to get Umbra."

"Oh, good one, I haven't heard that one before," she laughs. "Alright, just give me a couple minutes to think."

Auda rests again, "Done."

My mind lingers on the 'week' that Lucerna has estimated. One week and I could be dead. Or earlier, because I've never been tortured before and I don't know how long I can last. I spent all my time trying to save my sister and I never took the time to save myself. Oh well, at least if I'm gone she'll be safe again…

Auda rests while Lucerna ponders whatever comes to her mind. Gale doesn't move an inch, and I find myself worrying more and more as the day goes on…

* * *

**Eventually**, the lights overhead turn off and the entire room goes dark. Lucerna and Auda are already sleeping, while Gale continues to lie still. I think I saw him move at some point, but I couldn't be for sure.

Auda told me not to worry, that Gale was just exhausted from staying up all night. I don't know how much I can take his word for it though, I watched Gale receive the beating myself. It was pretty rough, and I know I'd be staying down if I received it…

About an hour passes with me sitting in the dark, the rest of the room barely visible, before I hear a voice.

"_Not what I had in mind, but nothing Lucerna can't solve," he says._

He sits in the cell next to me, his all black attire making him a mere shadow against the wall. But when he turns his head towards me, I see the glint in his eyes. He wasn't there before, so I know he's nothing but a mirage.

I'm not as startled as I should be, because there's nobody I'd rather talk to right now than him. Even if this is just another illusion, I give up and go all in.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't let Prim be hurt…you know that," I whisper.

_His eyes light up, "Ah, I do know that. Glad we can have a civil conversation now. I apologize for before-"_

"Don't," I shake my head, "It was stupid…I know you're not really here but I wish you were."

_He sighs, "I know Katniss, I can relate. But soon enough I will be. Just stay strong for me…"_

"I will," I let my head rest against the wall and I look up at the ceiling. A few minutes pass before I ask, "Are you leaving now?"

When he doesn't answer I look back to find he is already gone…

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**I'm taking a break, I can't keep up with the schedule. Writing is supposed to be fun, but I'm hating it right now...so, expect the next chapter sometime next week.**

The polls kind of died to be honest...

* * *

**Background music: (Hunger Games Soundtrack OST): **YouTube - watch?v=RFAUzAtSz0w&list=PL7E32C4A2DFE84544&index=5&feature=plpp_video

**Thanks for reading!**

**To all the people who are reading, reviewing, subscribing, etc. I sincerely thank you! All of it is much appreciated, and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Thanks to nb1998 for the words "Stray" and "Disillusioned" as used in the description.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 coming soon! Est: (On or Before) TBD  
**

* * *

**Please take the time to Review/Comment/Subscribe/PM or Email me with questions or ideas!**

_**- Legkicker**_


	6. Chapter 6: Descent into Darkness

**Ghosts and Shadows**

**By: Legkicker**

**Chapter 6: **Descent into Darkness

**Light** penetrates through my slumber and forces me awake. Auda, Lucerna, and even Gale finally sit up in a hurry. My heart slowly begins picking up a pace as a peacekeeper enters the chamber. The force-fields that block the front of our cells all dissolve away before us.

None of us move for the escape, much to the peacekeepers approval. Then, as cold as an icy wind, Snow himself makes another appearance. Two more peacekeepers escort him in, armed with rifles.

All of our eyes are locked onto him as he smiles and glances around at us. Finally he coughs once and wipes his mouth.

"This will probably be the last time you're all together, and because we respect our hospitality here in the Capitol, you may have a moment to say goodbye," he says coldly. After another moment of staring around, he and the two other peacekeepers exit.

I'm on my feet, running over to Gale, while Auda and Lucerna meet up.

From first glance, I can see Gale is injured, but a further look tells me he's hurt. His entire body looks bruised and he clenches his side as he sets his back against the wall. His face is a bit bloody and his eyes only open slightly.

His voice is hoarse, "Katniss, what does he mean?"

I drop down to his side and take his hand, "We might not see each other again…we're supposed to be executed in a week…"

For a long time, there's nothing but silence from him. His eyes close shut and he breathes heavily as I stroke his hand and hope that he says something.

Eventually he says, "I tried to keep you safe, all I wanted was to keep you safe, that's why I volunteered."

"_No matter how hard you try, there are still times where some outside force prevents you from getting what you want."_

Tears form in my eyes at his words. I can't look at him while I speak, "It's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have put you through all of this."

My heart aches when he fails to respond, and a Peacekeeper hovers over me.

"He'll be escorted out on a stretcher, come along," he instructs.

With one last look at Gale, I realize there's so much more I want to say. But the Peacekeeper takes my arm and I have to leave with questions unanswered, yet again.

Auda and Lucerna stand in the middle of the aisle, foreheads bowed and touching, hands on the back of each other's necks.

Auda whispers, "You've been a good friend, I couldn't have asked for more from you."

"This isn't our goodbye, not yet. But you were there for me too, and for that I thank you," Lucerna responds. She finishes with something in another language, _"Placere protegat nos in hoc itinere."_

The next thing I know, a bag is thrown over my head and everything goes dark.

* * *

**Hours** seems to pass where all I do is stumble around blindly while somebody behind me continues to shove me forward. They don't keep me on my feet if they can help it, many times allowing me to topple over unseen objects in my line of path. It usually makes them laugh, and gives them a reason to kick me if I can't get up in time.

Having my hands tied behind my back doesn't offer much help either.

Finally though, I'm thrown onto the hard ground. The bag is pulled off my head, revealing a dark room with a blinding white light entering through an open doorway. It doesn't last long though, as the door shuts and I'm left alone in the dark.

I'm not sure how long I lay there before I hear his voice enter the room.

"_Katniss, are you alright?" he asks._

I'm a bit startled, he sounds so close. I force myself to respond, "I'm fine, physically anyway."

"_Don't worry about your friends right now. I know that's all that you can think about, but it'll only break you," he instructs._

My eyes dart around, hoping to catch his eyes but failing. I let some time pass, but I worry that he'll leave if I do so I say, "They captured you…but it's been a lot longer than a week…"

"_So? Snow is arrogant, he doesn't just want to execute me, he wants to break me. Hang in there, and like I said, don't worry about your friends. Focus on getting out of here alive," he explains._

His voice trails off and I'm left alone again in the dark. I spend a long time just thinking about home as I lie there, my mind wandering from my family, to Gale, to Umbra, to escaping. I'm no Lucerna, so I doubt I can conjure up some great escape.

Again I find myself relying on her to get me out of yet another dire situation. If she can't come up with something in a week, while being tortured, we're all soon to perish.

* * *

**Time** becomes nothing more than an element of my imagination. It's hard to focus on anything, because my mind wants to think about everything.

It's my fault.

That's what I always conclude after going off on a tangent. Prim and my mother aren't safe, because I was crowned Victor of the Hunger Games. I should've died, that would've kept them safe and alive. Gale would still be alive, and he'd return home to take care of them.

Umbra would have escaped with Lucerna, and they would be free to carry on their mission against the Capitol. Lucerna would not be in here, neither would Audacia, or Gale. They would all be living their lives the way they wanted to.

But they're not. Because I'm here. It's all my fault.

"_Do you actually believe the world revolves around you? Open your eyes!"_

The night I received news of my father's passing, I stayed in my room all night with the covers pulled over my head. I locked my door, and left Prim with my mother to weep. At that time, I did believe the world revolved around me, and I felt like it should have stopped.

It amazed me to see that the very next day, they began rebuilding the mine. Only a couple weeks later they were back up and running, and more miners began their daily runs. I wasn't just mad at the Capitol, I was mad at the world.

Sitting here in the dark, with nothing to talk to aside from illusions, I begin to hold conversations with myself. Time becomes nothing but a memory, and eventually I no longer care how long I've been locked up…all I know is it is a long, long time…

* * *

**Metal** screeches into my sleep and causes me to cringe painfully. Even the slightest movement hurts now, every region of my body sore from torture. The door to my chamber swings wide open and light floods in, it's shine so bright it causes my eyes to clamp shut and my arm to shield my face.

"On your knees!" A voice orders.

At first I think he's talking to me, so I slowly try to roll myself off my back into a sitting position. But after my eyes adjust to the light, a blurry image of a figure falls before me. Before I have time to see who it is, another figure comes out of the shadows and kicks the first one over onto his side.

"I brought a friend of yours. Maybe you'll gamble your life, but what about his?" the voice asks.

My vision clears just in time to see the shiny metal reflect off the handgun held to the side of Auda's temple. He looks exhausted, and a bit gaunter than I remember. How long has it been? Lucerna's estimation of a week couldn't possibly be right…we should be dead already.

The man holding the gun pulls back the top slide and chambers a round, setting the hammer ready and placing his finger on the trigger.

"You know what I want, tell me!" the interrogator shouts, "Or I'll blow his brains all across this room!"

I sit up, my voice is weak and very hoarse, "I-I don't-"

"Don't tell me that! Tell me his location!" he orders.

Auda spits out a mouthful of blood onto the ground, his voice also faltering "He's scared, one man dissembling an entire government. We're expendable, shoot me. I'd rather die than give up his location-"

The interrogator slams the gun into the side of Auda's head, sending him to the floor once again. This time he doesn't get up, he just lies in a heap on the ground.

"Damn, he's no good to me like that…guards! Take him away and grab the girl!" the man orders. Two Peacekeepers walk in through the door and grab his body. We watch patiently as they drag him away and around the corner.

Then out of nowhere a hand snatches my neck and yanks me up until my feet hover just above the ground. I gag as he clamps down and blackness fades my vision. My lungs scream for air just before he tosses me back down.

Shooting pains scream up my spine as I fall to my knees before my interrogator. He shouts at me to stand up, but I only hear the sound of my fading heartbeat and shallow breathing. Blood continues to trickle from my nose, dripping down and falling from my chin. Its bitter taste floods my mouth, and I collect it up but fail to spit it out. Instead, I just cough it up pathetically.

"Alright, Girl on Fire, you better start talking. Get up!" the Peacekeeper shouts. I hear him un-holster the pistol on his side, clicking back the hammer and holding it to the side of my head. Little does he realize, I don't care much for his empty threats. If he wants to kill me, so be it. I'm done with this struggle.

I'm shocked when a familiar voice enters the room, and all other sounds fade away. It's as if everything is gone, and time freezes. I'm whole again, my protector here to take me from this nightmare.

"Hey," he says quietly, kneeling down in front of me. I look up at him through my tears and swollen eyes. He pulls off his hood, revealing his red eyes and light brown hair. It's not often I see his face, and I still have yet to see underneath the face-wrap.

"Well," he lets his eyes fall to the ground, "I didn't expect you to quit so early. Lord knows if I was here you'd be standing beside me."

He's not real, I know he's just an illusion of my concussion. But I wish he were here, and even if he isn't, just seeing his image fills me with hope.

I can barely speak, blood splattering the floor as I do, "B-but, you're not. You're gone."

My words hurt him, I can see it in the way his eyes flicker like the dying embers of a fire. His sympathy just makes me want to curl up into a ball and weep.

"I know," he reaches to touch me but his hand stops just inches from my cheek, "Soon. Not yet, you have to stay strong."

He sits in front of me for a few moments longer before looking up at the man holding a gun to my head. He hasn't noticed Umbra, because…he doesn't exist. Instead, the man is shouting words that are mute to me. But Umbra looks worried.

He stands suddenly, "Come on, get up Katniss. You're not about to let a few bruises keep you on your knees."

I just look up at him and shake my head, "I-I-ca-"

"Don't say it!" he cuts me off, "Do it for Gale, Lucerna, Audacia, Prim - get up!" he orders. I can't protest, I want to look up at him again, but he's gone. All that remains with me are the words he left me with.

The Peacekeeper continues to hold the gun against my temple, "I'm going to enjoy this…you have 5 seconds…"

I can either accept fate or fight it once again...

He growls in my ear, "4…3…2…1…"

A shadow passes in front of the doorway.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**First and foremost I am so sorry that this took so long to be updated! It's so hard to find the time anymore...which is very depressing. But I'm really trying to keep it going! I'm going to try and keep it to at least one update a month. I can do that much. Secondly, this update is pretty pathetic, it's just not what I wanted it to be. But I felt like it needed to be posted. Every story has good chapters and bad chapters. I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Thanks sooooooo much to all my dedicated followers, for sticking with me through this wait and willing to see it through to the end. You're what keeps me going! I appreciate your support more than I could ever describe!**

* * *

**Background music: (Hunger Games Soundtrack OST): **YouTube - watch?v=RFAUzAtSz0w&list=PL7E32C4A2DFE84544&index=5&feature=plpp_video

**Thanks for reading!**

**To all the people who are reading, reviewing, subscribing, etc. I sincerely thank you! All of it is much appreciated, and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Thanks to nb1998 for the words "Stray" and "Disillusioned" as used in the description.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Est: (On or Before) TBD  
**

* * *

**Please take the time to Review/Comment/Subscribe/PM or Email me with questions or ideas!**

_**- Legkicker**_


	7. Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home

**Ghosts and Shadows**

**By: Legkicker**

**Chapter 7: **Home Sweet Home

**Around** the corner of the door, a shadow lengths across the floor. For just a moment, my heart leaps in anticipation. The blinding light that pours in from the opening causes me to shield my eyes as I stare outward. A silhouette forms against the white canvas, and time freezes. Seconds pass, minutes…

A familiar voice calls out into the dark room, "It seems some of my guests have been neglected in my absence."

His voice comes in an icy wave, sending chills down my spine. A fighting urge begins to transcend in my stomach and I almost feel the strength needed to jump up and attack. He is, after all, the person responsible for this suffering we have all endured.

As my eyes begin to adjust to the light, his characteristics begin to take shape. His black and white luxury clothing tightly fitting around his form, polished black shoes, and thin white hair are much too foreign to the hell we sit in. Slowly, he begins to step towards me.

"I do apologize for this room, we were remodeling before you arrived," he says with a smirk. "But do feel free to make yourself at home."

My teeth clench tightly together, "You sick-"

"Hey now, that's no way for a guest to speak," he cuts me off, "But it's alright, I understand that manners are not much of a priority out in your district. In fact I'm surprised they teach any at all, it's something of a mystery how that place continues to operate year after year," he slips his hands into his pockets and nods for the interrogator to leave the room. He waits for him to exit and pauses an extra second before returning his attention to me.

He pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and offers it limply.

I spit on the ground.

With a shrug he proceeds to wipe off his hands and inspect his fingernails. He tilts his head as he does, "I hear you're being rather…stubborn?"

"I don't know where Umbra is, what more do you want from me?" I growl. My voice is weak, but I try to sound as intimidating as possible.

He doesn't seem to care, "Yes, but how can I take your word for it? Any blind man could see the bond you two shared. I'm sure you'd lie to-"

"Because if I knew where he was you would already be dead," I say coldly.

This gets a glance from Snow…along with a slight chuckle. He continues to check out his hands, "Let me ask you something, Ms. Everdeen…"

My blood boils as I hear my name. Only ever did Umbra say it in that fashion. I hold my tongue as he goes on.

"Do you actually believe that a young boy, no older than yourself, could possibly assassinate the President of Panem?" he cocks his head at me. "Do you really?"

I plan out my response. "Well, Mr. Snow...if you must know," I chew my lip and think about it. Anything I really say from this point onward could potentially be my last words. Is it worth jeopardizing my friends lives further than I already have?

I clear my throat…and shake my head. "You're right. It's pointless. Just execute me and get it over with."

Snow seems genuinely surprised by my answer. "Well, well Ms. Everdeen! A week in the pit really did wonders to you, did it not?"

Silence is my reply.

"Hmm," he stuffs the handkerchief away. "As much as I'd love to do that…unfortunately there's a standard to be kept. Life did go on as normal in Panem while you were down here believe it or not. Executing you would just result in a mess of cover-ups," he paces in front of me. "Your victory tour will be commencing shortly…how would you like to leave tonight?"

I perk up a little too quickly, bringing a grin to Snow's face. But a second thought about that offer gets me thinking. For one, there's no mention of my friend's release. How can I just leave them behind? And second, the offer seems a little too good to be true…

"What's the catch?" I ask curiously.

He shrugs, "Nothing, you get to go home for a week, recover, and commence the tour. You see, as for right now, you're more important to me alive than dead. For now…"

"And Gale? Lucerna? Auda?" I ask.

His eyes fall to the ground and he takes in a deep breath. "Well, you know without asking that they are not going to be released along with you-"

I lean back, "Forget it, I'm staying."

"Really?" he asks in a mock surprised tone. "Well you should also know you're indirectly killing them by doing that." He lets that sink in before continuing, "Of course, because the longer you're here, so are they."

I bite my lip. Snow speaks the truth. But nothing he ever says is that simple. There has to be a catch, because one thing I've learned from dealing with him is that he never gives a straight answer.

A thought strikes me, "Alright, but I also know you're not going to release them in any case."

"How did you survive the arena? Honestly?" he seems annoyed. "Just think! What good are you doing here? None. If you get back out into the real world there's the off chance you please me and I return a favor to you…" he entices.

I snort, "Yeah, like that will happen."

He shrugs again, "Well, I could always just go and ask Prim…"

My mind is running a mile a minute, with thoughts flying left and right. The mention of her name alone brings all that to a halt.

What choice do I have?

Gale, Lucerna, and Auda reside somewhere within the catacombs outside the door. Am I abandoning them by agreeing to these terms? Would this be considered leaving Gale? Or saving him? How can I make that decision?

Only a few things are certain to me. If I stay here, there is a high chance we all die off or Snow forces me to leave anyway…probably with a punishment. The other thing is that leaving here gives me a fighting chance to survive and save them…this is my only chance. I have to get out of here.

I slowly get to my feet, which takes a lot longer than I anticipated. With a heavy sigh, I say one word, "Alright…"

* * *

**After** hours of medical treatment and patching up, I finally get situated on a hovercraft back home. Its late evening, and I only catch a slight glimpse of the sun as it dips behind the mountains surrounding the Capitol.

Most of the city is already asleep. There is not much excitement to be shared this time during the year, for not much happens until the Hunger Games season begins.

The hovercraft rocks slightly as we pick up speed and crest out over the treetops.

I'm worried. I haven't been hallucinating as usual. My mirages and false realities have fled me, and my guilt constantly grows deeper and deeper inside. Was leaving the right decision? Should I have gone so easily?

The only thought that keeps my sanity intact is Prim. I know that soon I'll get to see her again, and she'll be relieved to know I'm alright.

But now where do I go from here? What do I do? How do I save my captured friends?

Haymitch would probably be my best bet. He would know what to do…Or would he? There's so much he just doesn't know.

Reality doesn't hit me until the sun finally sinks away for the night.

I'm alone, and in a world of hurt.

* * *

**Without** so much as a squeak, the hovercraft touches down in the clearing we had been extracted from just a few weeks prior. A door opens at the end of the cargo bay and slowly lowers a ramp to the ground. A Peacekeeper quickly ushers me out, and at the moment my feet touch the ground the ramp begins closing behind me and the craft lifts off into the night sky never to be seen again.

Goosebumps form on my arms as a cold wind sweeps in and rustles the leaves. This place, once my home, now feels like a prison that resembles the arena I left. Never before have I felt foreign to the forest…

I knew that playing a part in the games would change my life drastically, but there was no calling this. I have to fight tears as I take the first step down the path towards home. Each step seems to bring the moon higher and higher into the sky. It's a long walk back, and I begin to notice storm clouds rolling in.

Thick grey blotches block the stars and cover the light as thunder rumbles softly in the distance. I'm only halfway home before it begins to rain. At first it's just a slight drizzle, but it slowly progresses into a torrential downpour.

At least it covers my pain…my tears and agony that I shed as I walk. When I meet the hole in the fence, I bust straight through it, tearing holes in my jeans and shirt. I don't even give it a second thought as I keep pushing forward.

The outskirts of District 12 come into view just as I enter the fence, my old home not far off from the first road. I can see the structure still stands, which is all I care for. I walk along the road, mud splashing at my feet as I do.

Flames from lamp lights flicker and reflect off household windows as I pass by.

I come across the Hawthorne's household. The sight is enough to bring me to a stop and send my stomach churning. There is no light in their home, and no sign of life. My legs begin to shake, and horror overwhelms me. I can't fathom the thought of seeing them…I can't face them…

Before I know it, my feet are powering beneath me and I'm running as fast as I can through the town center. No Peacekeepers guard the streets tonight, which isn't odd during a storm. Most likely they are holed up in the Mayor's home.

I focus my eyes straight ahead, feeling the ground beginning to gradually slope upwards as I near the Victors Village.

The first house that comes into view is Haymitch's. A light glows through a second story window. That's good enough for me, and I don't feel much like making any visits tonight.

Instead I run straight by and don't stop until I'm standing in front of my residence. A lone light brightens Prim's bedroom window. The sight brings a smile to my face. Just the thought of her being so close already warms my heart and melts me inside out.

Without knocking, I yank open the door and run straight inside. I don't think to take off my boots or find a towel; I just run in and bolt straight up the stairs.

"Prim! Prim!" I shout out loud enough to wake all of Panem.

Before I even reach the top of the stairs, her door flies open, quickly followed by my mother who flips on the hallway lights. I come around the railing and turn to face Primrose. She stands in her doorway, frozen in her white nightgown.

Our eyes lock and a smile spreads across both our lips.

"Katniss!" Prim screams in shock. She's leaping into my arms before I can even make a move towards her.

My arms lock around her back and we squeeze each other so tight we can barely breathe. My mother joins in the hug as well, wrapping us both up and pulling us all together.

We stay that way for a long time, crying together and laughing together until our arms hurt. Prim remains locked around me as my mother loosens her grip.

"Katniss, where were you? What happened?" she asks astonished. Her eyes run all around me, from head to toe in suspicion.

I sigh awkwardly, because I have no way to tell them the truth and completely overlooked the fact I had to make an alibi. "Well-"

"Wait, let's get you into some dry clothes first," she stops me with a smile. "I'll get some coffee on the stove."

My muscles relax at the sound of that. Clean clothes, something hot to drink, and time to make an excuse sounds perfect right now.

* * *

**Prim** decided to make a nest on the floor in my room for the night. I didn't debate the idea, but I made her go take a bath to get cleaned up after my muddy embrace dirtied her nightgown. I convinced my mother that I was fine and needed some rest, and after a few more hugs she was back in her room.

I don't know how well I explained the situation, having to leave out the fact that I stowed away three fugitives. My excuse was some Capitol meetings were urgent and I had to leave immediately. Thankfully, the medicine at the Capitol's expense cleared up my bruises and fixed my voice so I appeared in good health.

Passing by the bathroom, I stop and listen with my ear pressed against the door. There are a few clinks and clonks before I hear the sound of running water filling the tub.

Once I know Prim and my mother are good, I wash up the dishes and head up to my room to get my bed ready.

As I reach the door, I notice the electricity flicker slightly. It's enough to catch my attention and make me check the ceiling lights. It was brief…probably just a result of the hot water kicking in for the bathtub.

I ignore it and walk into my room, closing the door tightly behind me. I take a step in, and just as I do I look up in time to see a figure perched on the windowsill.

His eyes peer at me from beneath a sleek black hood that appears new. Something I have no recollection of. It's odd for my hallucinations to conjure up new attire for him to wear. He's silent as he watches me stare back at him.

At first I'm curious, but then I'm desperate. I can't deal with this right now, not after everything that has happened today.

"Please, just leave me alone. I can't right now, I don't want this!" I whisper harshly. I can't keep craving these images of him, these mirages are ruining my life and driving me insane.

I back against the door and clench my eyes tight, "Don't you get it! I know you're not real! Stop this!" When I open my eyes I notice he tilted his head in confusion. It frightens me to see he didn't disappear, and I bolt out of the room and slam the door behind me.

I'm breathing heavily, a cold sweat forming on my skin. My heart races with adrenaline. Something wasn't right, something was off. I can't place my finger on it, but that hallucination was unlike any other I have had before…

Slowly, I work up the courage to return to the room.

With a deep breath, I grab the doorknob and twist, slowly pushing it open.

My heart stops as I notice he remains perched on the windowsill, a great look of amusement upon his figure.

My lip quivers and my knees tremble, "Wha-what do you want?"

He becomes animated, his voice too sweet to be true…

I watch closely as he drops off the ledge and walks my way, "Well, we've got some serious catching up to do Ms. Everdeen."

I'm a statue as he nears closer and offers me his hand. I stare blankly at it, taking in every detail of the black fabricated glove that covers it.

My heart beats slower and slower, as if I'm about to faint. The room begins to rock gently, and the hand becomes the only thing I can focus on. It feels like I'm trapped, and time no longer exists.

"Well?" he tempts me.

With a hesitant, trembling hand, I reach for his...

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Alright I have a mad case of writer's block to be completely honest. Along with the lack of writing time I have, anytime I sit down I'm just blank. So thanks to the readers who are waiting patiently for these updates! Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter! And please bear with me as we finish this story! Thanks again everybody, I appreciate all the readers/followers/reviewers of my stories more than words can explain! See you all soon!**

**Also, special thanks to a certain reader who talked me into getting back into this story! I appreciate that soooo much! Thank you!**

* * *

**Background music: (Hunger Games Soundtrack OST): **YouTube - watch?v=RFAUzAtSz0w&list=PL7E32C4A2DFE84544&index=5&feature=plpp_video

**Thanks for reading!**

**To all the people who are reading, reviewing, subscribing, etc. I sincerely thank you! All of it is much appreciated, and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Thanks to nb1998 for the words "Stray" and "Disillusioned" as used in the description.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Est: (On or Before) TBD  
**

* * *

**Please take the time to Review/Comment/Subscribe/PM or Email me with questions or ideas!**

_**- Legkicker**_


	8. Message to Fans

**Attention: Story Revamp**

Dear readers,

As you've all probably noticed, this story is not doing as well as originally intended. In fact it's a disappointing outcome for what was expected. This story deserves a lot more effort on my end, and more time. Rather than hiding and hoping everything sorts itself out, I'm going to take the matter into further consideration.

So, in order to fix this mess, I need to revamp the entire story. This means I'm going to be deleting the story and re-posting it all from scratch. It will be taking a whole new direction and hopefully start shaping up better.

This will also take a pretty decent amount of time to be completed. I plan on creating an outline of the entire story before I begin writing, and getting input from other people before I post chapters. If anybody is interested in helping, or has questions, please feel free to PM me. I will be removing the story a week from this post.

To all my followers, I apologize that this is the way it has to be. But in the end I believe it will be for the best. Thank you all for your support, it means so much to me.

Take care and see you all soon,

- Legkicker


End file.
